School Moonligth
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: -Secuela de bebe- Iniciando antes de las clases y las casi típicas riñas por salir con la persona deseada. Las dudas son obvias. ¿Habra incesto? ¿Isis se quedara con Spectra? ¿A quien elegirá Spectra? ¿Pienso matar a algún personaje? Si leíste "Bebe", espero que esta secuela te agrade. [El rango puede subir] 11/?
1. Spectra

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

**Notas:** Primero que nada, en la historia se centrara en OC, se necesita leer bebe para estar mas o menos al tanto de lo que ocurre. De todas formas saldrán otros personajes que obviamente no me pertenecen. Creo que se podría considerar un A.U

Ammm... ¡Ah! Pienso dejar en espera a 350 días en lo que escribo continuación -cuando empiece a subir es porque tengo 5 o mas ya escritos-

Y por ultimo, de aquí a mas o menos 12 capítulos serán dedicados a cada personaje OC para que se conozca quien es, su familia, etc. Ahora si.

**Disfruten. Pd: No duraran mas de 1000 palabras.**

* * *

Un domingo. Un día que presagiaba que tendrías que ir a estudiar en 24 horas. Los alumnos de la escuela Moonligth sabían que debían de disfrutar su última semana de vacaciones antes de que las clases iniciarían aquel Agosto. Las luces del nuevo día se encontraban incapaces de entrar en aquella habitación debido a las largas cortinas de color carmín que cubrían las ventanas en su totalidad, lamentablemente la persona dentro de aquella habitación no podría seguir durmiendo debido al ruido que su puerta hizo, una plena señal que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Hermano! Mama dice que dejes de flojear y bajes a desayunar-

Una voz femenina se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta, a la falta de ruido el joven perdido en su cómoda cama no tuvo otra opción más que despertar, rodar un poco y caer de su propia cama dando señales de vida. Justamente después, escucho los alegres pasos de su hermana retirándose su habitación, probablemente se adelantaría al comedor. Pensativo –y cansado por jugar en línea toda la noche- se quedó recostado en el suelo, con la sabana enredada en casi todo su cuerpo, un cojín colgando de su cama con la intención de caer en su rostro… Alzo una de sus manos para tallarse los ojos, posteriormente los cerro y se reacomodo de lado para volver a dormir.

-¡Spectra Clay Volan! ¡No me hagas ir por ti!-

Aquel grito resonó por todo el hogar de la familia recién presentada –de manera indirecta- como Clay Volan, y dicho joven cuyo nombre era Spectra, no tuvo más opciones que abrir los ojos, alzarse torpemente para poder lavarse el rostro, acomodarse el cabello que se negaba a estar de una forma en específico. Para sí mismo y su hermana, el cabello rosa que poseían era un martirio, gracias a sus padres era tanto lacio como con puntas –intentando alzarse- Su hermana menor siempre había querido el cabello totalmente lacio, ya que con aquellos picos que tenía al margen no tenía más opción que intentar cortarlo de alguna forma que los picos desaparecieran –aunque solo lo lograba un tiempo y después se volvían a acomodar-

Para sí mismo, el tener el cabello medio lacio significaba que no podía estar en contra de la gravedad como el cabello de su padre, así que no tenía más opción que intentar acomodarlo y después de 5 minutos –gracias a que ya estaba acostumbrado- lograba obtener un cabello como el de su padre. Con un collar de picos plateado y rojo, junto a una camiseta roja, un pantalón negro y unos tenis negros finalmente corrió a salir de su habitación –con prisa- antes de que su madre se enojara aún más.

Y si, cada día mientras no se encontraba yendo a la escuela, prácticamente despertaba de una forma similar todas las mañanas –ignorando el viernes y sábado donde parecía vivir sin sueño-

-Buenos días hermano-

Igual de madrugadora que su madre, sentada en la mesa de madera oscura con un vaso de licuado y unos waffles en su plato, aparentemente lo estaba esperando a desayunar.

-Escuche tu despertador sonar… Cinco veces… Ve mejorando tus hábitos de sueño si no quieres que te quite algo-

Leyendo el periódico como cualquier padre, Keith Clay se encontraba esperando a la persona que era la madre de sus hijos, que para ese momento aún se encontraba terminando el desayuno.

Spectra decidió sentarse al lado de su hermana –que se encontraba frente a su padre- en verdad no sabía de qué se quejaba su padre sobre sus hábitos de sueño, de no ser porque mama se despertaba antes que todos sería totalmente probable que su padre durmiera lo mismo –o incluso más- que él.

-¿Es mucho pedir un buenos días?- Contesto Spectra con un aire de ofendido.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza mientras bebía algo de su licuado, intentando evadir aquella discusión de aparentemente todos los fines de semana.

-Si siguieras como vas recibirás un tardes- Alzando una ceja y dejando el periódico de lado se recargo en la mesa.- Y un "largo de mi casa" es lo que te estas ganando otra vez

Spectra retrocedió, de manera valiente, su padre siempre cumplía lo que decía y sabía de antemano que esa no sería la primera vez que lo sacaría de la casa. La primera vez su madre alego no sé qué cosa y se quedó. Para la segunda se salió, pero como se lleva bien con un vecino paso la noche cómodamente, la tercera le paso lo mismo, aunque la diferencia fue que salió a caminar y llego a la casa de una persona capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por el… Y la cuarta, fue su hermana la que intervino en la ridícula discusión de casi siempre.

-Hermoso domingo~ Paz mundial por todos lados-

Saliendo de la cocina con lo último que faltaba del desayuno, la madre de ambos mellizos se dedicó a reírse de la situación. Sin duda alguna, un domingo como siempre.


	2. Misha

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertence**

**Parejas: Keith y Lync. Shadow y Hydron. Shun y Dan. Baron y Runo. Volt y Mylene. Ren y Marucho.**

* * *

Su forma de alzarse de su cama era casi similar a la de su hermano mayor –por unos cuantos minutos- con la pequeña diferencia que, cuando ella al fin rodaba por la cama y caía por el borde no era capaz de volver a dormir –a diferencia de la envidiable capacidad de su mellizo de volver a dormir sin problema alguno, lo malo para otros, cuando una vez se despertaban no eran capaces de volver a dormir.

Con la cara de sueño, tan llena de sueño –que tropezó y se golpeó con una pared- que al dirigirse al encontrar el baño termino con irse de espaldas al golpear su frente con la puerta, después de unos 5 minutos aguantando el dolor a la vez que escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, obviamente de su madre que debería de estar preparando el desayuno antes que los demás despertaran.

-¿Todo bien hija?-

-Si mama… No pasa nada…- Se alzó, con dolor mientras re acomodaba su cabello y al fin entraba al baño sin recibir un golpe más.

Como si fuera cosa de todos los días –cuando realmente lo era- inicio su eterna lucha contra su cabello, lo amaba, lo adoraba, su largo cabello rosa por debajo de la cintura. Lo único que odiaba era que no se quedara totalmente en su lugar, al igual que su hermano Spectra, solía luchar para que su cabello tomara la decisión de quedarse quieto… Aunque como todos los demás días, ella terminaría perdiendo y su cabello terminaría en una trenza.

Con cuidado intentando no despertar a los "bellos durmientes" se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía la más mínima intención de ayudar a su madre –principalmente porque siempre terminaba rompiendo todo- quien prefería ante todo que Spectra le ayudase antes que su hija, no era lo que no la quisiera… Solo era una lástima que a diferencia de su hermano ella no logro obtener una pizca de los buenos dotes de cocina que su padre siempre presumía al mundo sobre aquella habilidad de su madre.

-¿Te caíste de nuevo?-

Haciendo al menos cinco o más cosas a la vez, Lync Volan de Clay le dio una mirada medianamente de preocupación a su hija. Con su cabello igual de corto que la mayor parte de su vida, lo único diferente que Lync podría admitir que tenía era la altura, aunque pocos al menos logro crecer unos cuantos centímetros más en su vida. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, la joven decidió responder.

-Lo normal…-

-Misha… Sabes que debes de tener más cuidado, un día de estos te regalaran una mesa y…-

Misha Clay Volan trago saliva al momento de escuchar aquella oración, quisiera no creerlo pero sabía que su madre tenía razón, un día si llegaba a tener una mesa en su cuarto podía dar por muerto su dedo meñique de cualquier pie.

-Buenos días princesa-

Con una sonrisa de lado a lado, un rubio de cabellos alzados saludo a la única mujer de toda la casa.

-Buenos días papa, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Muy bien- respondió mientras le daba un beso a la mejilla a Lync, solo para volver a sentarse- Hasta que un golpe me despertó.

-¡Mama!-

-No quiero que empiecen las discusiones, así que Misha, ve y despierta a tu hermano- con la voz bañada en autoridad que tal vez Keith jamás tendría con sus hijos, Lync pidió unos minutos de calma antes de que llegara el ultimo integrante de la familia.

-¡A la orden jefe!-

Ya había pasado aproximadamente desde que su padre y hermano hubiesen discutido. Después de desayunar ayudo a su madre en una de sus mejor habilidades; limpieza. Tal vez no sería la mejor cocinera, pero sin duda alguna era capaz de sacarle brillo a la pared sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Oye Misha, salgamos un momento-

En el marco de la casa se encontraba recargado Spectra, algo aburrido y a la vez cansado ya que su "querido" padre no le dejaba ver la televisión alegando un "sácale brillo a la pared y te la sedo" obvia burla, ya que él no sabía hacerlo.

-Por supuesto- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Ahora tenían alrededor de media hora afuera de su hogar tenían un árbol, que mucho tiempo atrás su padre logro colgar un columpio doble, donde ahora se encontraban ambos mellizos.

-No quiero que inicien las clases…- se quejó Misha mientras sentía como sus pies rozaban el suelo ocasionalmente.

-Jeje, lastima por ti, yo si quiero entrar- respondió Spectra con su mirada perdida en las ramas del gran árbol.

-Eso lo dices porque lo veras- La joven inflo sus mejillas en señal de enojo.

-Vamos Misha, tu sabes que siempre serás mi querida hermanita y la princesa de este hogar- con una sonrisa se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana menor, la cual ante aquel acto, sonrió.

* * *

**Spectra y Misha [17 años] Mellizos**

**Matrimonio: Keith y Lync**


	3. Isis

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón mientras cambiaba de canal de la manera más cómoda posible, incluyendo que su desayuno se encontraba muy cerca de donde se encontraba disfrutando aquel día, algunos lo llamarían inicio de semana, algunos otros, fin de semana. Pero sea como sea que quieran llamarlo, algo era mucho más que obvio; Descansar todo el día.

La principal actividad que uno lograba llevar a cabo, era aquella donde esperabas no moverte en lo más mínimo mientras disfrutas de cualquier cosa en la televisión –oh internet- podrían estar los infomerciales y de cualquier manera te entretendrías burlándote de aquellas ridículas promociones. Con su cabello corto de color negro con toques azulados, el joven de ojos azul rey se dignó a alzarse una vez descubrió la hora que era.

-La hora exacta para molestar a papa-

Con aquel pensamiento en su adorable mente, el joven de alrededor 14 años, cuya inteligencia podía rozar con la de Syd –siempre y cuando terminara beneficiado- así que como ciertas mañanas de cada cierto mes, Isis Kazami Kuso se encargaba de hacer que las mañanas de su padre siempre fuesen lo peor del mundo. Aunque solo usaba aquella broma en ocasiones especiales… Oh simplemente quería reírse un rato de su propio padre.

-¿Qué haces?-

Una pequeña voz apareció de todo el silencio debido al mute que Isis le había dado a la televisión.

-Oh… No, nada en especial hermanito-

Como si en realidad no fuese a ocurrir nada, en el rostro del mayor apareció una sonrisa a pesar de tener las manos en la evidencia que dentro de poco iba a ser usada. En la predicción del mayor con el cabello negro con toques azulados su hermano menor, simplemente suspiro bajando la cabeza y continúo hablando.

-¿Otra vez le harás algo a papa?-

Isis simplemente decidió darle la espalda a su hermano menor en vista de haberse visto descubierto.

-Iré a comer con los vecinos…-

Hikaru Kazami Kuso se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse de aquel lugar que se dedicaba a llamar hogar. Isis vio cómo su hermano menor se iba, tocaba la puerta de la familia Prove Vestal, dicho objeto inanimado era abierto por una femenina e Hikaru entraba como si nada, diciéndole unas últimas palabras a su hermano.

-¡Ante todo te apoyo hermano!-

Aquel grito le saco una sonrisa al mayor a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Y continuaba con su tarea de alterar cierto objeto que no le podía faltar a su padre ninguna mañana de aquellos días.


	4. Hikaru

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

Su cabello corto y castaño se movió por el viento, debido a la ventana abierta del auto donde se encontraba viajando, se encontraba solo en la parte de los asientos traseros, mientras su madre conducía y su hermano mayor estaba cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto. Suspiro una vez más mientras bajaban del auto con prisa, alrededor de dos únicas personas se encontraban el resto de los vecinos.

-Chismosos-

Escucho decir por parte de su hermano.

-No te hagas el inocente, hijo-

La persona a la que llamaban madre le regaño con una voz que le hizo silenciar de manera inmediata, Hikaru Kazami Kuso simplemente permaneció en silencio mientras veía como todo el show se llevaba a cabo en aquel lugar, sin duda alguna era molesto todo el ruido. Mientras que de vez en cuando miraba a su hermano con algo de apoyo, no le gustaba mucho la forma en la que manipulaba la información para hacer enojar a su padre, pero era el hermano menor, y el menor siempre estaría al lado del mayor.

-Aun así no debiste poner eso-

Intento razón el de cabellos castaños mientras se rascaba una mejilla, no podía decir que su hermano Isis tenía toda la culpa, su padre tenía también la mayor de ella debido a la inteligente idea de creer las palabras del periódico, un supuesto echo de "La primera vez de Isis con Spectra"

Hikaru no creía en el título.

El titulo era ridículo.

Solo un idiota creería eso… Si, su padre era un idiota por creer aquella babosada.

-¡Te pasaste Isis!-

Se escuchó la voz de Shun resonar en casi todo el vecindario, mientras –al fin- el de cabellos puntiagudos entraba a su casa, seguido fielmente por su querida hermana y un conocido que no lograba identificar, algo herido, pero caminando lo más derecho posible.

A lo lejos ambos hermanos lograron ver a la madre de los mellizos, quien solo negaba con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Esto no es bueno en tu historial-

Dijo con sus hombros alzados y con el rostro serio.

-¡Isis! ¡Hikaru!-

Ambos hermanos se giraron para ver a sus padres en el auto, obviamente, ninguno estaba muy feliz por lo anteriormente ocurrido.

* * *

**Isis 14 años.**

**Hikaru 12 años.**

**Matrimonio: Shun y Dan [Shan]**


	5. Eden

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

**Aqui comienza -a mi parecer- la familia mas extravagante (?)**

* * *

Edén Prove Vestal.

Ese era su nombre. Cabello rubio –cual rayos de sol- medianamente ondulado gracias a la herencia de la persona a la que podía llamar madre siendo también la más parecida a ella, ojos rojos como los de su padre, brillantes hacia cualquier cosa que lograse captar su atención.

Era ella, "La princesa" le decían algunos, "La Reina" le llamaban otros. Ninguno de los dos nombres le molestaba, mas sin embargo no entendía porque las películas marcaban a las reinas como las malas de casi todos los cuentos de manera eterna… Tal vez nunca lo entendería, pero eso no importaba, mientras que la gente no se metiera con ella todo estaría bien.

-Hermana, ¿Qué escribes?-

Una débil voz se escuchó desde la puerta, y sin girarse respondió a su único hermano varón.

-Nada en especial, veo si sigo sabiendo cómo escribir-

Aun con su sonrisa siguió escribiendo en la libreta con aquella pluma negra, posteriormente escucho como su hermano simplemente se iba de su habitación, su habitación era prohibida para casi todos los de la casa –excluyendo a su madre- aunque no es como si fuese a tener algo interesante en aquel cuarto que le había tocado habitar desde que había nacido.

Suspiro mientras despegaba la vista de la libreta, dirigiendo su vista hacia el reloj de cuco que colgaba de la pared… 11:10 Lo cual le decepcionaba en cierta forma, todo el tiempo se movía demasiado lento cuando no había algo en especial que hacer. Los domingos la computadora estaba prohibida –hasta las 12 p.m.- y tampoco estaba Hikaru con quien podía platicar muy bien.

Si, Hikaru.

Isis no. Nunca. Jamás… Y no, no lo odiaba, solo… No le caía muy bien, y eso era más que suficiente como excusa. Y no, no porque vivieran cerca eran amigos.

Tampoco eran amigos por ir a la misma escuela.

Menos eran amigos por ir en el mismo año.

Y no, mucho menos lo eran por estar uno al lado del otro en clases.

Aunque siempre recordaba que "El mundo es una gran ironía"

Se odiaban –odio mutuamente correspondido- Y la mayor parte de los proyectos los terminaban haciendo juntos.

Después de pensárselo un momento, maldijo en su mente a su maestra, ella tenía la culpa por ponerlos siempre juntos.

-¡Edén! ¡Llamada de Hikaru!-

Desde el piso de abajo escucho la voz de su padre, quien probablemente se encontrara jugando con alguno de sus hermanos. Y no, no era una asocial por negarse a salir de su habitación y querer estar en la computadora todo el día… Era… Era solo que no le agradaba moverse mucho, mucho menos salir ya que el sol le hacía daño -¿?- Una vez salida de sus cavilaciones, contesto el teléfono.

No se llevaba mal con sus hermanos, más bien, su relación con su hermana Natasha era muy buena, aunque simplemente no era la clase de persona que se te iba a acercar para hablar y cosas así.

-No me niegues que todo el mundo para mí son plebeyos- Dijo con un toque de soberbia en la conversación por teléfono, lo que ocasiono una risa de Hikaru.

Era verdad, no mentía en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ella no se mezclaba con casi nadie, ¿La respuesta? Plebeyos.

-Le acabo de decir eso a papa, dice que te pareces a tu madre en su juventud.-

Ella también rio junto a uno de sus pocos amigos.

Principalmente porque no era la primera, ni la última vez que le dirían algo así.


	6. Natasha

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo. Aparentemente alguien se da cuenta de que algo raro se cuece... Lastima que pertenezca a una de las familias mas locas xD.**

* * *

Su cabello largo y ondulo se meneo con el viento casi inexistente dentro de su casa, aun así este se movió debido a que su padre se encargaba de darle vueltas.

Natasha Prove Vestal. La segunda heredera en la familia –en palabras de su hermana mayor- Era la más diferente a sus hermanos ya que no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres, en sí, se parecía a su abuelo, con la diferencia de ser mujer con el cabello largo, ojos rojos y cabello gris azulado, probablemente debido a la unión de genes.

Si alguien veía a los tres hermanos –y no conocía al abuelo- se podía dar por hecho que ella era adoptada –lo cual no le importaba mucho- su hermana mayor era básicamente la princesa de la casa y raramente se juntaba con algunas personas que o no le llamaban la atención –o según Spectra- eran plebeyos.

Ella misma era diferente, todos eran sus amigos exceptuando a los que daban miedo, Spectra daba miedo cuando se enojaba, no se hacía algo como él quería o simplemente porque así era el… Oh esa era la impresión que de por vida –o lo que llevaba de vida- se le había quedado grabada, y obviamente las ganas de hablar con él no eran… Las mejores…

_Con tan solo cinco años, la pequeña Natasha de cabello corto veía de lejos al –aparentemente- malhumorado de Spectra, con su hermana durmiendo al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer._

_-¡Es ahora o nunca!-_

_Se dijo a sí misma para armarse de valor e ir a dirigirle la palabra por primera vez, como el mayor siempre se encontraba rodeado de alguien, ese "alguien" no quería que Spectra tuviese a alguien cerca._

_Y ese alguien se podía describir como; Misha, Isis y Edén._

_De todas formas, aun estando alrededor de 50 pasos alejada de él, y justo cuando se armó de valor para ir hacia él._

_Un Isis salvaje apareció de la nada y le mando una mirada de "te acercas, mueres"_

_Así que el único paso que dio al frente, lo uso para girarse, e irse._

-Ahh… ¿Papa?- llamo Natasha con tranquilidad después de dar un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

Después de una llamada telefónica para Edén, Shadow decidió que era momento de parar antes de que Shadow y Tony volvieran.

-¿Por qué la gente que rodea a Spectra está loca?-


	7. Anthony

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Bueno, debido a "ciertos" problemas con la compañia de internet, mi padre a decidido terminar el contrato, por lo tanto no tendre internet por un tiempo que no se cuanto se valla a alargar, aparte de que pienso buscarme un trabajo, por lo que no se cuando volvere a subir... Por eso subo 3 capitulos de un tiron xD**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente más de las 11 de la mañana cuando su mama ocupaba salir de casa para hacer compras de cosas necesarias, por alguna extraña razón su papa siempre encontraba alguna clase de excusa para no ir, así que después de decirle más de 2 palabras a su hermana Edén, se dirigió al primer piso para ir con mama.

Él era Anthony, el último en nacer y quien siempre terminaba haciendo las labores que sus hermanas evadían por que sí. Era más parecido a su padre, por su cabello blanco junto a los ojos rojos –por alguna razón ninguno heredo los violetas de su madre- que tanto caracterizaban a la familia Prove, la diferencia ante todo era el cabello ondulado que lo acompañaba a todos lados

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?- Pregunto Hydron con una sonrisa

-¡Pastel!- exclamo contento ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Ya hablamos de esto… Mmm… ¿Qué te parece sopa fría junto a verduras?-

-Ah papa y Natasha no les va a gustar- respondió sabiendo la futura reacción de su padre y hermana.

-Mejor para nosotros-

El de cabellos rubios sonrió ante la grandiosa idea mientras su único hijo varón decidió seguirle la corriente, lo mejor de todo fue el hecho de que no tardaron tanto en las compras, cosa que a excepción de Edén los demás odiaban. Debido a que la tienda –abierta las 24 horas- quedaba cerca de su casa se tomaban su tiempo para ir y venir caminando.

_-¿Por qué la gente que rodea a Spectra está loca?-_

Justamente Natasha había hecho aquella pregunta cuando su madre había abierto la puerta, quedándose pasmada en cierta forma. Aprovechando la situación su papa se escapó de la manera más fácil posible –oh eso pensaría en un futuro- dejando a su madre para que respondiera aquella pregunta que simplemente les había dejado sin comentarios.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Anthony curioso sobre el tema, el no veía que la gente alrededor de Spectra era rara… Principalmente porque entonces Edén también seria rara, y ella no era rara… Era… "Especial".

-Bueno… Siempre que te acercas a él hay alguien que simplemente te ve como si te fuese a matar en cualquier momento-

De alguna forma posible Hydron logro desviar el tema negándose totalmente a contestar aquella excéntrica pregunta. Anthony miraba a su hermana Natasha simplemente dejando el tema olvidado en algún rincón de la casa haciendo un puchero al oír lo que comerían aquel día. Anthony Prove Vestal simplemente ladeo la cabeza sin comprender porque su madre evadió el tema. Probablemente algún día se dedicara a hacer el comentario a Spectra.

Aunque no toda la gente era extraña a su alrededor. No sabía ni siquiera quien era esa persona pero recordaba vagamente verla en una que otra foto de Misha en Facebook, y esa persona no parecía para nada rara.

* * *

**Eden [14] Natasha [11] Anthony [10]**

**Matrimonio: Shadow y Hydron [Sharon]**


	8. Angel

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Ángel Luster Farrow. Cabello corto con terminación en puntas del mismo color que el de su madre, piel rosácea heredada de su padre junto igual que los ojos, si uno lo miraba o miraba a su hermano gemelo, podía dar una cosa por sentada;

No se parecen mucho al padre.

Cuando nacieron ambos gemelos, todos dijeron los mismo, e incluso hoy en día hay de qué hablar en cuanto a ambos gemelos, mientras que al menor no le importaba, el mayor, Ángel, no tenía otra opción más que intentar hacerse sordo como su hermano era capaz de hacer… Aunque jamás lo lograba.

-No sé cómo puedes aguantar esta situación-

Se quejó Ángel mientras tenía la espalda recargada en la pared, donde –tiempo atrás- ambos gemelos habían echo un aguajero para poder hablarse más libremente, en lugar de que la pared los dividiera e incomunicara.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

Deteniendo su maravillosa acción de lanzar una pelota para atraparla una, y otra, y otra vez. El de cabellos azules miro molesto el pequeño agujero bien escondido gracias a las montañas de libros que ambos poseían, aunque para ángel, el leer fuese algo extraño y que solo en ocasiones le llamaba la atención –ya que prefería llamar a todo el mundo idiota- su hermano gemelo era distinto, ya que se perdía fácilmente en la lectura.

-¡¿Eh!? Disculpa hermano… ¿Dijiste algo?-

Suspiro, derrotado, cansado, y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba el rostro para mirar el suelo.

-No sé ni para que te hago platica…-

-¿No te interrumpo?- Respondió su hermano al otro lado del muro.

-¿Cómo me vas a interrumpir si ni siquiera me estas escuchando?-

Fue un momento de silencio para ambos hermanos. Para el menor fue un; "Ahógate en tu vaso con agua" mientras que para el mayor fue un; "Volveré a mi libro"

Sin duda alguna, ambos eran muy distintos.


	9. Axel

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Axel Luster Farrow.

Totalmente parecido a su hermano mayor –gemelo para variar- teniendo como única diferencia la personalidad. Ángel solía ser extrovertido, muchas veces gritón, mandón, molesto… Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo –demasiado en el fondo por debajo de su ego que podía competir con el de Spectra- se encontraba una persona amable y que podía ayudar a los demás…

Pero solo en el fondo.

Y si tienes suerte.

El por su parte, prefería mantenerse absorto en sus libros, entretenido encerrado en su cuarto o simplemente admirando la naturaleza mientras dibujaba o pintaba. Sin duda alguna había una gran brecha entre ambos hermanos.

Claro, que así como la brecha podían crecer rápidamente, sin duda alguna ellos podría saltarla en cualquier momento si de eso dependía salvar al otro hermano. Exceptuando aquellas ocasiones en las que su hermano hacia enojar a su mama, solo en esas ocasión era capaz de dejarlo a su suerte… Al final no eran muy distintos, oh al menos no tanto en ese sentido.

Por lo tanto, siendo ambos gemelos de aquella forma, ambos tenían amigos que podían competir entre sí, mientras que su hermano Ángel se juntaba con Spectra y Syd. El mismo prefería juntarse con el pequeño Tony –Anthony- tan pequeño que aún no comprendía las peleas y los bandos… Mucho mejor si seguía así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Axel!-

El grito resonó por toda la casa, a pesar de ello, no era su madre quien les hablaba –ella hubiese preferido ir por ellos y bajarlos a la fuerza- sino más bien su padre que probablemente tenía que salir, y como su querida madre no deseaba quedarse con ellos, ambos tendrían que ir a acompañarlo… Oh al menos el, ya que Ángel era casi como ella… Lo que daba miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?-

Pregunto una vez hubiese bajado a la sala después de aquel llamado, viendo como lo había pensado, su padre se encontraba ya más afuera que adentro de aquella casa.

-Vamos, hay cosas que comprar-

Asintió, silenciosamente… En realidad no había mucho que relatar de su familia, si lo pensaba detenidamente.

* * *

**Angel y Axel [12 años] Gemelos.**

**Matrimonio: Volt y Mylene [Voltene]**


	10. Jade

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Jade era reconocida como la jugadora estrella de la School Moonligth. Oh mejor dicho Jade Gilbert Makimoto Y no solo eso, a pesar de ser la mejor en dicho deporte, tambien poseía una gran resistencia y fuerza física, lo que le otorgaba un escultural cuerpo que toda la escuela agradecia. No era la típica chica que se maquillaba siempre, todos los días en todo momento. Ella era esa clase jugadora de béisbol que era feliz entre mas sudara.

Tal vez muchas chicas no la vieran bien, pero ella era feliz… Y tambien ayudaba a los créditos escolares, siendo pésima en los estudios, lo recuperaba fácilmente en las ligas de béisbol que la escuela le permitia ir, no era por presumir, pero ella habia ganado mas de la mitad de los trofeos que estaban en los aparadores.

En cuanto a deportes.

Su cabello corto plateado se acoplaba perfectamente a la gorra que usaba en los entrenamientos y a su vez no le estorbaba en los mismos. Las pecas en su rostro eran herencia de su padre y a pesar de que mucha gente la encontrara atractiva por ellas no le llamaba mucho la atención. Y, como una cosa extra, incluyendo las horas que pasaba bajo el sol entrenando su tono de piel habia pasado a ser similar al de su madre, Juli Makimoto de Gilbert y el color de ojos cortesía tambien de su padre.

-¡Maki~!-

Lo que mucha gente consideraría adorable, ella lo consideraba mala suerte. Liderando su club de admiradores –y tambien manager del equipo de béisbol- la persona a la que podía llamar "amigo de toda la vida" Keitaro, era, ni mas ni menos… Que un mosquito que siempre volaba a tu alrededor y nunca podias matar.

-Buenos días Maki, ¿Ya vamos al entrenamiento tan temprano? Mama nos mando comida del restaurante, quiere que comamos lo suficiente ¿Cómo se encuentra Elena? Ruto te manda saludos ¿Elena no viene el dia de hoy? Eso es raro, ella siempre viene…-

Jade nunca tenia mas opciones que intentar entender todo lo que Keitaro Leltoy Misaki intentaba decir –sin mucho éxito- parloteaba a mas no poder, y debido a sus victoras la tenia en alta estima, no importaba que hiciese uno para intentar quitárselo de encima, era básicamente imposible. Aunque mucha gente decía que eso era "amor" Jade y Elena solamente lo veían como una intensa muestra de cariño que no podía llegar a "cierta personita" no era secreto entre ellos que Keitaro estaba enamorado… Aunque ese tema era para otro dia.

-Me alegra que tu madre se preocupe mucho por nosotros, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

Hablo cuando al fin se le dio una oportunidad, aunque en ese momento se encontrara tranquila, su verdadera forma de hablar, discutir y gritar era mientras se encontrara en un juego –o en una discusión familiar- sin duda alguna su forma de hablar era precisa y un poco engreída cuando se trataba del béisbol.

-Cambiando otra vez de tema…- Interrumpio al fin a Keitaro a quien no escucho por un minuto y perdió el hilo de la extraña conversación que incluia vacas enumeradas- Ya hemos llegado, hablamos después.

Dicho esto, corrió a gran velocidad con sus demás compañeras de béisbol, no importaba si eran vacaciones, el equipo siempre entrenaría.


	11. Elena

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: ¿Adivina Isis? ... Se nos estaban olvidando Ace y Mira LOL**

* * *

Elena Gilbert Makimoto era la viva imagen de su madre… En cuanto a personalidad y forma de expresarse. Físicamente hablando era totalmente parecida al padre, mas bien, ella era un Billy Gilbert en versión femenina y punto final. No había otra forma de expresar su apariencia. Claro, que a diferencia de su padre y su hermana mayor, Elena si tenía otros gustos.

En eso si se parecía a su madre.

Ni más ni menos, su trabajo en la escuela era la de vociferadora, gracias a ello podía saltarse varias clases, escribir discursos, era la primera en poder entrevistar a las personas –y gracias a su labia- siendo capaz de entrar al club de periodismo, donde siempre tendría alrededor de tres secciones para sus noticias. Las primeras eran noticias comunes sobre algo especial de la escuela, un festival, alguna visita de una escuela a otra, viajes escolares. Otra sección se dedicaba a las entrevistas a distintos alumnos, unas podían ser a un club en específico, al azar, sobre encuestas que la escuela o los mismos alumnos solían pedir. Su tercera columna, sin embargo era la que más importaba en la escuela.

Aparte de los horóscopos, ella también escribía los "Chismes"

Si, chismes, dichos en la escuela, después, en las casas, en una heladería, etc. Para ella cualquier lugar era bueno. Ah nadie le importaba realmente si el chisme trataba sobre sí misma, lo único que pedían era privacidad –principalmente los alumnos que se encontraban en algún club- oh simplemente alumnos famosos por ser famosos.

Había algunos que eran suposiciones sacadas por el mismo equipo de reporteros, y otros más –la mayoría- que hablaban de la verdad pero de manera indirecta y cuidadosa para ocultar sobre quien, aunque si, había alumnos demasiado obvios como para poder ocultarlos.

Spectra, Misha, Edén, Kristoph y Syd eran solo ejemplos, no importaba que es lo que uno hiciera, toda la escuela sabía que era sobre ellos.

-¡Buenos días mama!-

Grito entusiasmada como todas las mañanas, siempre con una bolsa en forma de corazón rosa pálido a un costado donde siempre portaría una libreta, lápiz, pluma y celular con cámara –de las más nuevas-

-Buen día Elena, ¿Y eso que tan tarde?-

Lo único que su madre obtuvo fue una risa nerviosa.

-Supongo que en la noche me dormí… Algo tarde… Bueno, es que… Amm…-

-Jejeje, hay mi niña, siempre buscando noticias incluso en vacaciones- se rio la madre de la rubia, sin preocupación alguna, ella era animadora en distintos eventos y sabia la mayor parte de cosas que ella hacía, y también todas las que su primera hija hacía.

-¿Mi hermana ya se fue al entrenamiento, verdad?-

Se sentó a comer como una persona "normal" aunque tal parecía que la escuela a la que asistía tenia de todo, excepto profesores y alumnos "normales"

-En efecto, salió muy temprano y con algo de prisa-

Fue la precisa respuesta que recibió la segunda única persona en casa mientras su madre se encontraba arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Falta mucho para el partido de papa?-

Intento cambiar de tema, sabía de antemano que su hermana se iba temprano de casa para intentar evitar a Keitaro, sin importar que hicieran más de medio mundo pensaba que ellos salían… Ridículo, si la dejaban opinar otra vez –ya que la primera vez incluso fue publicada en el periódico-

-Es después de las cuatro de la tarde, tu hermana llegara antes- Juli Makimoto rodeo la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla a su querida hija- Tengo que salir, espero no tardarme mucho.

Con un leve portazo en la puerta Elena supo que su madre se había retirado.

-¡Bien! ¡Ah buscar noticias!-

* * *

**Jade [16] Elena [14]**

**Matrimonio: Billy y Juli [ammm... No se que nombre ponerles xD]**


End file.
